Broken
by mizz loserr
Summary: Katie gets a song on her iPod she doesn't remember downloading. ONE SHOT, COMPLETE, KATIEFREDDY!


_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
_  
**-Broken (Seether, FEAT Amy Lee)**  
  
15-year-old Katie ran up the fire escape to her bedroom window. She had snuck out with Freddy (again) and had left the window open, so she could get in easier. Breathing heavily, she crawled through her sheer curtains, which had a print of the Great Britan flag on them.   
  
She turned her iPod on and placed the earphone into her right ear. Quietly, she listened to the new song she must've placed on. Her iPod told her it was Seether FEAT Amy Lee. Funny, she didn't remember ordering that one.   
  
Katie took off her jacket and placed it in her closet, then went to the drawers to get out her PJs. They had black cotton bottoms with pictures of Happy Bunny and insults scattered across the length of her legs. The black top had a picture of Happy Bunny on there, and the insult below read "Have good dreams you loser".  
  
Katie sat down on her bed and picked up the book she was reading, and tried to explain to Freddy what it was about earlier that evening. The book was 'Guitar Girl' and it was about a girl in England who (duh) played the guitar for the hottest band around. It talked about Molly's (Guitar Girl's) first love, how her parents didn't appreciate her music, her little rows with the manager, touring and how she hated/loved Dean, the bands' lead guitarist.  
  
She was finishing up the chapter she left off at when the song came to an abrupt stop. Katie absently pressed the 'back' button and listened to the song again, and again, and again, until during the second verse, she fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Freddy.  
  
!#$%&  
  
Katie woke up aburptly with her book on the floor, and her iPod playing 'Changes' by Kelly and Ozzy Osbourne. Sleepily, Katie staggered over to her computer and turned it on. When it was fully loaded, she pressed the 'Inbox' button to check her e-mail. There was only one new letter, and it was from Freddy. It was sent yesterday. According to the 'Time Sent', it was sent at around 9 pm, the time he was supposed to meet her at the gig, and was late. The gig was for Freddy's sisters' band Shyners, who just got started with the music 'biz'.  
  
Confused, Katie double-clicked on the e-mail.  
  
**To: Katie Stewart  
  
From: Freddy Jones  
  
Subject 'Broken'  
  
Hey Katie.   
  
You remember the last time I went to your house? Well, while you were in the bathroom, I took the novelty (see, I listen to Summer when she's using big words!) to copy down your iPod access number. (BAD FREDDY! BAD BAD FREDDY!)  
  
Anyway, yesterday (Thursday, in case you read this on Saturday) I downloaded this song for you. It's called 'Broken' by Seether and that chic from that band Eleni likes so much, Evanescene.  
  
That song describes how I feel whenever you're not around. I just want you to remember me, Freddy, whenever you listen to that song.  
  
I'll see you later tonight, and this e-mail explains why I'm late. :)  
  
Love from your boyfriend,  
  
Freddy   
**  
Katie, who was still listening to her iPod, shut down the e-mail and signed out of her inbox. She jumped backwards onto her bed and changed the iPod (currently playing 'Empty Apartment' by Yellowcard) to track 1. Broken.  
  
She lay back down her pillow and daydreamed about Freddy.  
  
Her Fredrick Ronald Jones, whom she knew since the 3rd grade. Who never missed a chance to tease her about her band nickname from the 5th grade. Who enjoyed sitting next to her at lunch. Who all the other girls admired and swooned over, when they **knew** he was off-limits. He was Katie's boyfriend. The funniest guy (next to Dewey and Zack) that she knew.  
  
Freddy was Katie's Freddy.  
  
Katie was about to fall asleep again, when she heard a tapping on her window. Katie rubbed her eyes sleepily, all while thinking: "Who the hell comes to visit you at 9 in the bloody morning on a bloody Saturday?!"  
  
She made herself a mental note to make a list for who would visit you at 9 in the morning on a Saturday as she got up from her bed, and opened the sheer curtain to find Freddy standing on the fire escape holding a boquet of roses. Katie opened the window confused, and Freddy placed the flowers in her hands after giving her a swift kiss on the lips.  
  
"Happy 16th Katie" was all he said before smiling and walking down the escape, and skating away on his skateboard.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**A/N: This is my first full Freddy-Katie fanfic! It's a one-shot, so that was the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I personally don't own an iPod, but my cousin Jill does, and I'm not sure how you order a song, so I just did it how I thought you should order a song. :)**


End file.
